


Lies

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: avengers100, Drabble, Gen, Home, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows lies when he hears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel universes. Not even one.
> 
> Written for [](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**avengers100**](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/)

Home. The word slips so easily from Thor’s lips as if it’s not a lie. Thor _wants_ to believe Asgard is still Loki’s home and that he will be welcome there. Thor always was naïve.

Loki knows lies and he hears them in Thor’s voice. Thor _wants_ his words to be true, but they aren’t and not even his indomitable will can make Asgard accept Loki, nor does Loki wish them to. Unlike Thor, he doesn’t need such sentimental nonsense.

When Loki returns to Asgard, he will be at the head of an army, not under his _brother’s_ misguided protection.


End file.
